The Governess
by Ardastra
Summary: Disillusioned and directionless six years after the war Hermione Granger is persuaded to work as a governess out in the Welsh countryside. But when the door opens to the mansion where she is to live and work someone she thought was dead looms over her with a scowl on his face. Rate M for some violence and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After many years I have caught the writing bug again. And want to start with a disclaimer. I own nothing in the Potterverse and make no profit from the writing of this story. All belongs to The Mighty Rowling.

"Hermione, look in the second drawer from the right in my desk, there should be a nice bottle of Glenlivet in there. I think one should find reasons to celebrate as often as one can. And if you finishing your apprenticeship is not a reason for celebrating, then I don´t know what is."  
"McGonagall shook the snow from her cape and it elegantly floated to hang itself on a hook next to the door.  
"Hermione smiled and opened the drawer, put the bottle on the desk and transformed a paperweight into two glasses. McGonagall walked over to the bottle opened it and proceeded to pour in a liberal amount in each glass. The two women took a glass each and raised them before tasting the amber liquid. Hermione winced a little and laughed softly.  
"One would think that after so many years living in Scotland that I would have learned to appreciate whiskey."  
"Well, you are young still, when you come to my age I am sure you will be a true connoisseur lass. But until then I don´t mind sharing the odd bottle of wine with you instead. The one we had last week at dinner with the Longbottoms was rather exquisite."  
Hermione put down her glass on the desk and sat down into the chair next to it. "Yes, Neville is as picky with his wine as the plants in Hogwarts greenhouse. I am almost afraid to go in there, he pretty much yelled at me once when I brushed up to a Peruvian Wart blossom that he had just replanted. Apparently I disturbed it while it was settling in. He is a great Herbology professor, but I am amazed he allows the students to actually touch the plants."  
McGonagall laughed and swallowed the rest of her drink.  
"Dear Neville, he certainly rose to the occasion when Pomona decided to retire. He has quite grown into his own these two years. And with Hannah expecting their first child he will finally have the family he has wanted for so long. He has found his purpose in life."  
Hermione gazed out the window and seemed to be miles away. McGonagall stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at her and smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes.  
"Hermione, you know that you will always have a bed waiting for you here at the castle, but even though it has been your home for over ten years now, you need to see something else. Vector is not even close to retiring and I don´t have a position to offer you. The war ended six years ago, and I know you very quickly got tired of everyone gawking the golden trio where ever you went, but you can not let that stop you from living your life."  
Hermione looked up at McGonagall and hesitated shortly.  
"I...I know that you are right, but I am not ready to throw myself into the middle of the wizarding world yet. I could probably get a job at the ministry with my Aritmancy skills, but I would prefer to sit in a cabin by myself doing research and continuing my studies so that I can get my mastery. But that does not pay any bills."  
McGonagall hesitated a bit and took a deep breath.  
"I have an old friend that needs help. He has recently become the guardian over a young girl, and I have a feeling he is rather overwhelmed. The girl should have a governess and I don´t think it would be too time consuming. There should be plenty time left over for you to do your research as well. And as an added selling point they live out in the Welsh countryside, you would get all the peace and quiet you would want there."  
Hermione took a moment and then nodded.  
"It will buy me some time to figure out what I want to do I suppose".  
McGonagall smiled and gave Hermione a hug.  
"I will set it all up, we can go tomorrow morning at first light."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was packing her bags as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called.

The door opened and Hannah Longbottom waddled in, a month ago she might have been walking, but with her baby being almost ready to come out she was having serious troubles walking with a straight back. Neville had been a round child and it seemed like his baby was going to be a cherub lookalike too.

Hannah spotted a chair and flopped down on it with a satisfied sigh.

"What is this I hear about you leaving, Hermione?"

Hermione put the sweater that she had been folding down into her suitcase.

"You know I need something new to do, I can´t stay here as the eternal student. Before I know what had happened I might have apprenticed with all of the teachers hiding away here in the castle. I know moving to Wales is not really throwing myself into society, but it is a change at least."

Hannah gave Hermione a small smile.

"I am not going to try to persuade you to stay, I just know that I am going to miss you. If you don´t come and see us on a regular basis me and my hormones will come and hunt you down though. Have you heard anything from the boys?"

Hermione smiled.

"Ron and Lavender are almost impossible to get hold of, the twin babies are keeping them up at all hours and I have a feeling they sleep every minute both of the babies are even remotely quiet. Harry and Ginny are on their way to Italy for a quick vacation. Ginny´s quiddich and Harry´s Auror apprenticeship makes it hard for them to see each other as much as they want. They share a house but are rarely both in it at the same time. I am amazed they managed to find time enough to get married."

"It was a lovely wedding though. But back to you sweetie. Are you sure you will manage being a governess? I assume you went to muggle school before Hogwarts, most of us from wizarding families were taught by our parents or governesses and tutors, probably a bit different from your experience." Hannah said.

Hermione closed the suitcase and sat down on it.

"I really enjoyed teaching during my apprenticeship and I like children, so hopefully I will figure it out. I assume dynamics between governesses and employers have changed a bit since Jane Eyre, so I hope I will enjoy it. I have a lot of studying to do as well, so I think time will fly by."

"What do you know about the family?" Hannah asked

"Nothing much, they live in Wales out in the countryside and have apparently rather recently been thrown together. My employer, Mr Sovereign has somehow received guardianship over a young girl, I don´t really know anything more than that."

"Well, write to me as soon as you have settled in and tell me everything, I will be holed up here for a while longer until the baby decides to pop out, Neville does not even want me to use the floo network in case it would hurt the baby. I have a feeling my husband is going to be a nervous wreck by delivery time. He is experimenting on spells to turn all our belongings soft and squishy so that the baby can not get hurt on them. I tell you, the scolding he got from me when I realized the bedposts where not sturdy enough to hold up the canopy any more and therefore trapped me in bed was one that could be heard all through the west side of the castle."

Hermione laughed. She knew they would both be wonderful parents, but there was a rather strong risk that Neville would drive Hannah insane in the process.

"OK, I have to go pee, again." Hannah said as she pushed herself out of the chair. "But I expect several hugs before you leave in the morning."

"I will give you one in advance" Hermione said as she enveloped her friend in a bear hug.

When Hannah had waddled out Hermione looked around her room. It had served her well and truly felt like home. She was not sure what tomorrow would bring, but even though she was nervous, she was excited as well, it was time for a new chapter in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione spun around in a slow circle. She was standing in the middle of a field with blue sky above her and curious sheep inching closer. Around her she saw green soft rolling hills and flowers sprouting up where ever they could, it was lovely and serene. Hermione knew she loved it right away.

McGonagall put a hand on Hermiones shoulder.

"It is beautiful is it not lass, I love my Scotland, but Wales has a certain kind of magic to it, almost as if it was a part of the very air around you."

Hermione could only nod with a big smile on her face. After picking up her luggage they both strolled down a small path leading up to a hill. Behind a row of trees a lovely old mansion stood proudly as it had for hundreds of years. It was made out of sand colored stone and even though it was evident it needed some tender loving care, it was very stately. It had a circular driveway leading up to it, and McGonagall and Hermione walked up it leisurely so that Hermione could take in the views all around her. And if she was honest with herself, to steady her nerves.

Hermione had always found it hard to meet new people, her relationships with others usually started out awkwardly. After the war she found that to be one of the greatest disadvantages that she had. While the boys were happy being celebrated as heroes mingling at feasts and chatting with anyone and everyone that wanted to talk to them, Hermione had found it hard to know what to say. She was quickly labeled standoffish or even rude. But Hermione had simply had a hard time with having to many demands on her time. One day she had seen friends die, and on the next, the wizarding society expected her to dazzle them all with stories of her heroism and trials. But all she had wanted was to hide away, heal and finally after several years of situations no child should be put in, just be herself.

It had not even been a year after the fall of Voldemort that she retreated from society and moved back to Hogwarts, it was the only place she would be left alone. Sure, the students often whispered about the famous Hermione Granger when they thought she could not hear them. But after a while everyone was used to her, and she could enjoy her life mainly buried in books and scientific papers, occasionally meeting up with her few friends.

The boys had their own families now though, and even though she loved them dearly, their meet ups got more and more rare.

Enough daydreaming though, the door of the mansion got closer and closer.

McGonagall walked up the few steps in front of the door and gave the ring shaped doorknocker a tap with her wand. The doorknocker briefly lit up and a soft chime was heard from the other side of the door.

A yelling inside the mansion made Hermiones heart stop, it was a voice she had been sure she would never hear again.

"Wiggly, Wiggly! If the door chimes, that means people are at the door! Where is that damn elf?!"

The door flew up and in the doorway black eyes met Hermiones brown ones.

Neither of them moved and it was hard to guess who was more surprised. McGonagall stood to the side with a content smile on her lips.

"I assume that neither of you need to be reintroduced, now stop looking like a statue Severus and invite us in."

McGonagalls little speech was said with a withheld laugh and she enjoyed the two others confusion far too much.

Snape took a step back when McGonagall approached to let her in and then turned back towards Hermione and tried to get back his famous composure.

"Well Miss Granger, I assume it is still Miss. I have never known you to be this quiet, I am enjoying it for sure, but I guess you should come in."

Snapes harsh words snapped Hermione back to herself and she gave Snape a curt nod and walked past him into the mansion.

While her heart was beating and her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute, the man turning around to look at her as she walked in to his home had a racing heart that matched hers and had to take a slow breath before his habitual scowl could come back to his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the stately hallway. In front of her was a grand staircase with polished dark wood banisters leading up to the second floor. The ceiling was high and the walls were covered in tapestries depicting ancient mages and creatures. She could see large rooms through open doors on both sides of the hallway and glancing McGonagall in the one to the right she headed that way.

The room was a large sitting room. Probably big enough to hold a small ball. There was a huge fireplace on one side of the room and along the wall on the other side, large french windows were opened out towards a massive patio with a beautiful natural garden beyond that.

McGonagall walked towards the fireplace where a large settee and two comfortable looking wing back chairs were placed. She sat down on one of the chairs and motioned to Hermione to sit down on the settee. As Hermione sat down Snape entered the room with a scowl on his face. He opted to stand up, looking down on the women in front of him.

"Talk." Was all he said.

McGonagall who still looked amused cleared her throat and looked up at her former pupil, then colleague and now friend.

"Severus, please sit down, you look like a petulant fourteen year old, in fact, you look exactly like you did when you were fourteen. You and I both know you need help, and here I have brought you a solution. I should say that Hermione was as oblivious to you being here as you were to her coming so don´t go blaming her now. And before you start arguing with me, tell me this. How will you manage to take care of Celia without some help. The girl is too scared to even look at anyone, and after seeing you with hundreds of children through the years I am not sure you will be the one to lure her out of her shell. You need someone, and Hermione will be that someone."

The room went quiet for a long time. The two women looked at Snape not knowing what kind of response to expect.

Hermione took the opportunity to study her former teacher. He looked just as he had six years ago at first glance, but there was some notable differences. It seemed like he did not spend all of his time in dungeons any more because his skin had lost it's sallowness and even though it could not be said he had a tan, he certainly looked healthier. He appeared to have gained some weight as well and his hair only reached a little below his ears. All of the changes was in his favor Hermione decided.

With a sigh Snapes body visibly relaxed a bit and he sat down on the remaining chair.

"I can't pretend to be happy about this Minerva, but you are not wholly wrong. Celia seems to pull away more each day, she will only speak to Wiggly and only in short sentences. She has yet to look me in the eyes after being here for weeks. I realize her life so far has been hard. But if she will not talk, I have no idea of how to help her."

Hermione was take aback by this. The Snape she thought she had known would never been so sensitive to a child's needs. She had only heard harsh words and seen angry stares for years. But, she assumed that her views of him when she was still a child might have been very one dimensional. She now knew everything he did during both wizarding wars and he could obviously make sure people would only see what he wanted them to. He had also been Head of house for Slytherine for years, he must have encountered countless children that needed comfort and support. She had just never really thought of him in that way.

McGonagall reached over towards Snape and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should tell Hermione how Celia ended up here with you, if she is to stay here, as I will insist she will, she has to know what has happened."

Snape nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Wiggly! If I am to talk about this I need something strong."

A big eyed house elf wearing a clean pillowcase embroidered with an ornate P appeared next to Snape and looked up at her master.

"Fire whiskey for all of us Wiggly."

Almost before he had finished the sentence three glasses filled with an amber liquid had appeared on a small table before them. Snape took one of the glasses and after drinking a few sips leaned back in the chair and locked eyes with Hermione.

"I have been living abroad since the war and have not had any contact with anyone except for Minerva. She is one of very few that both know that I am alive and where I have been. One day I received an owl from Hogwarts from her with a message I had never in any way expected. Minerva had been up to look in the Book of Admittance to see if any new names had been added. And it had, in it there was a name that had been added within the last few days. The name was Celia Prince.

Had it been ten years ago, it would have been nothing strange about it, Prince was a well known wizarding family. But they were believed to all have been killed in the war. Death eaters wanted their allegiance, and when it was not given they were all slaughtered, we thought. But we now know Celia survived the attacks on the rest of the family and somehow ended up in the muggle foster care system. She has been moved around from family to family and no one even knew who she was.

After a lot of searching we finally found her in a family of ten, being treated worse than the family dog. She had started to show signs of magic and even though the others did not understand what was happening, they treated her like a freak. She is just a little girl. We have no idea what she has gone through these years. She is only seven years old, and all the world has given her is cruelty. And now the only family she has left is me. We are not closely related, and few months ago I had never heard her name or knew that she existed, and now somehow, I have to be the family she needs."

Snape was visibly shaken.

Hermione took a shaky breath overcome by the story of the horrible things that had befallen to the child. She had come to the mansion without knowing at all what she was getting into. But now, even before meeting the girl, she knew she would do anything to help her. And help the man sitting in front of her with dark sad eyes locked into hers.


	5. Chapter 5

After a short while McGonagall left to go back to Hogwarts and Hermione and Snape were left alone. Neither of them knew what to say so they sat in awkward silence for a while.

Eventually Snape sighed and stood up.

"I should introduce you to Celia I suppose. She is in her bedroom, she always is. I have tried to coax her out of there, but she refuses to come out."

Snape had a pained expression on his face that hit Hermione straight in the heart.

"I will do what I can to help her, I know we don't really have the most stellar history between you and I behind us, but I hope you can trust that at least."

Snape looked Hermione in the eyes.

"You were my student, a pain in the arse at times that is true. But with everything that was happening you were only the slightest of inconveniences; generally when I needed to save yours and the boys lives, or grade one of your essays that was ten times longer than required. But you were a child and I was mainly focused on my assignment and staying alive. You stealing an ingredient or two was hardly a thing I noticed, and certainly nothing I would hold a grudge for."

Hermione felt both reassured and oddly annoyed by that. She had apparently not been more than a blip in his time at Hogwarts and he had been such a presence in her young life, and now knowing all the things he had done for the light side, she had an immense respect for him. That had been for the Snape she had assumed was passed though, the man in front of her was far more complex in every way compared to the image she had previously held.

"Well, I should meet Celia then" Hermione said.

As they walked up the stairs in the massive hallway Hermione could not decide what she thought of the mansion. It had beautiful features but it seemed so gloomy and dark. Tapestries covered almost all walls and dark carpets were laid over most of the floor.

When they reached the second floor they turned down a corridor to the left with several rooms along one side and a view outside the windows towards the front of the mansion on the other.

When they reached the second to last door Snape stopped in front of it and pointed towards the last door.

"That is my room. I thought it would feel comforting for Celia to have me so close, but now I am not sure. I am hardly the type to instill calm and comfort in anyone, let alone a child."

Hermione stepped forward and put a hand lightly on Snapes arm.

"But you are here for her, it will probably take some time, but I am sure she will trust you eventually."

Snape just sighed and walked up to Celia's door and knocked on it. There was no answer but he slowly opened the door anyway. It was obvious he was not expecting and answer.

They both stepped in, and at first Hermione could not see anyone in the rather large room. There was a big four poster bed with green drapes, a large dresser and nightstands next to the bed. Except for a door to what Hermione assumed was an en-suite bathroom there was nothing else. But then she saw a small girl crawled up on the large windowsill just sitting there still with her arms around her legs looking out of the window. She looked younger than her age and the dark almost black eyes looked enormous on her. Celia's hair was black and slightly wavy and reached all the way down her back. She was pretending to not notice her visitors, but Hermione could see her glancing their way slightly.

Snape took a few step forwards but made sure not to get too close as he could see the girl flinching a bit.

"Celia, this is Hermione Granger, she is to be your Governess."

There was no reaction at all from the girl. Hermione walked closer and stood next to Snape.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand you have only been here for a short while, so I imagine things are very new to you and very confusing. Magic must be the most confusing of all. I knew nothing of it at all until I started showing signs myself. It was really scary at first. But I hope we will become friends and get to know this place together. It is almost lunchtime so I will go unpack my things, then I will come back here. I understand you take your meals in your room, so I will join you. "

There was still no reaction so after a short while Hermione and Snape exited the room and gently shut the door behind them.

Hermione exhaled.

"I understood the girl had been through a lot, but I have never met a child that seems to so shut out the rest of the world. I have no idea where to start to make her trust me."

Snape leaned against one of the windowsills in the corridor looking rather sad.

"I don't know what to do either, but thankfully I know you are stubborn enough to try everything. And promise me that if there is anything I can do or get, to just ask me, anything at all."

Snape looked so sincere that it almost brought tears to Hermiones eyes. She took a step forward and hesitated slightly but then took his hand gently. Snape looked down on Hermione and she gave the hand a slight squeeze.

"We will do what we can. She is still so young, she can overcome this in some way. We will just have to be patient with her."

Hermione might have imagined it, but it felt like she got the slightest of squeezes of her hand back before Snape released it and walked down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

As Snape was walking away, Wiggly appeared before Hermione holding her bags.

"This way to your room missus, I made it real pretty for you."

As the house elf bounced down the corridor to a door that was only a few away from Celia, Hermione followed as well as she could. Wiggly might have short legs but he was very fast.

With a proud flourish Wiggly opened the door and showed Hermione in.

The room was almost as large as Celia's, but somehow felt a bit more inviting. The bed had a warm yellow bedspread on it, and the curtains matched both that and a big stuffed chair in front of a fireplace. There was also a desk and chair that would suit Hermione fine for her studies.

On the desk was a small vase with one slightly droopy flower in it that Wiggly pointed at excitedly.

"See, made pretty!"

Hermione laughed softly and put a hand lightly on Wiggly's shoulder.

"It looks lovely Wiggly, thank you so much. I intend to eat lunch with Celia later, if possible, could you prepare something that you know she likes? I would like to start off as good as I can with her. "

The elf beamed and his ears even wiggled a bit, Hermione could see where he got his name from.

"Yes missus, I make all of them!" And with that he disapparated with a small bow.

Hermione sat down on the bed and looked around her. So this was to be her home for a while now, who knew how long though. Snape might get annoyed with her soon enough and make her leave. She hoped not though. Hermione had never had that urge to have children yet as so many around her seemed to. But as soon as she set eyes on Celia a wave of warmth had spread through her. She already felt very protective towards the girl and wished that she would find some way to help her. No child should look that sad and scared.

When it was time for lunch she heard a timid knock on the door. As she said come in, Wiggly walked in holding a tray that was stacked with more food than a small army would need.

"Lunch missus, we go to young missus room?"

Hermione smiled and stood up from the desk where she had been going through some papers on arithmancy and string theory.

"That sounds excellent Wiggly."

They walked to Celia's room together and after knocking and not receiving an answer again, they walked in. It seemed like Celia had not moved since Hermione had been in there several hours ago.

Hermione took up a matchstick box and two matches and transformed them into a table and two chairs. But as she did she heard a muffled shriek. She quickly looked up at Celia who was staring at the furniture with large eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry Celia, you have not gotten used to magic yet, I should have warned you."

Hermione bit her lip and cursed herself internally for being so thoughtless.

"I really am sorry, that was all my fault, I promise to tell you next time. Now please come join me, Wiggly has cooked up a storm it seems."

Wiggly smiled wide as he tried to fit all the dishes on the table and then walked out of the room. Apparently he had noticed Celia's fear of magic as well and did not apparate to or from her room.

Hermione sat down and started to look at all the food. Celia did not move from her seat in the window though.

"I see that there is fried chicken, little sandwiches, Swedish meatballs and fish and chips here, among many other things, it smells lovely." Hermione said.

Celia turned her head slowly and looked hungrily at the table.

Hermione put a napkin in her lap and made sure not to look directly at Celia.

"I would love to share all this with you, and if you join me I promise not to ask you anything, I am fully capable of speaking for two myself, or possibly even four if needed."

Hermione could see the hesitation in the girl but only started to help herself to some fish and chips.

After a minute or two Celia's hunger won and the girl inched her way to the table until she sat down on the very edge of the seat. Hermione could feel the girl's eyes on her, but every time she looked up the girl cast her eyes down to the food she was carefully putting on her plate.

Hermione saw it as a great victory that the girl had joined her at all.

They ate together in silence for a while. Celia ate very carefully as if she was afraid that she would do something wrong. Hermione assumed she had been told more times that she could count that the girl had been told just that.

Hermione was full and gently pushed the several deserts over towards Celia who took a little of each.

Hermione decided that there was no time like the present to start to talk to Celia. She had something she wanted to tell the girl so scared of magic, so she cleared her throat gently.

"I started to show my first signs of magic when I was only a little younger than you are. It scared me so much, I had no idea what was happening. I don't come from a family of wizards and witches so no one could tell me what was happening. Not that anyone knew to begin with, I tried to hide it as much as I could. It usually happened when I was angry or excited about something, so I went from being a rather exuberant and curious child, to what my parents referred to as a 75 year old woman in a child's body. I though that if I always stayed calm nothing bad would happen. It still did though from time to time. Usually small things like a book that I stretched for in the bookshelf flew into my hand or when my tea had gone cold and just like that was warm again as soon as I touched the cup. But sometimes it was worse. I set several things on fire when I was angry at first when my magic started appearing. It made the teachers very concerned, they assumed I had been playing with matchsticks of course, but a child setting things on fire is no good things no matter how it is done. I had some very uncomfortable discussions with my teachers and parents because of that.

I saw it all as a curse and even though my parents by and by noticed things we never talked about it.

But then came my eleventh birthday, another birthday that I did not have a party. I was afraid of having friends because they might see something so I never had parties or went to anyone elses. But that birthday something wonderful happened. Professor McGonagall, who you have met, rang on our door.

She came with my Hogwarts letter and explained to my parents that I was a witch, explained a bit about the wizarding world and brought all the schoolbooks I would need for my first year. She also showed us some spells to prove she was serious. Did you know she can turn into a cat?"

Celias eyes widened a bit, her spoon stopping for a moment before being put down on the plate.

"My birthday is in September though so it was almost a whole year before school started for me since the year had already started at Hogwarts. McGonagall said she would be back a week before school started to take me and my parents to Diagon Alley to get all the things I would need for school.

That year I reread all the books so many times I knew them by heart. But I was so happy to have them. For the first time in five years I felt like I belonged somewhere, that I was not a freak or cursed."

During that long speech Celia had finished all of her dessert but had stayed in her seat listening to Hermione, she still did not look at her, but it was evident she listened to every word Hermione said.

As they both had finished Hermione thought she would give the girl some space again, poor thing had to be overwhelmed. Hermione was about to take up her wand before thinking better of it.

"Would it be OK if I use magic to get the food to the kitchen and turn the chairs and table back to matches and matchbox? You can say no if you don't want me to."

Celia stood up from the chair and backed towards the window. And just as Hermione thought that she would have to try to carry everything somehow, Celia gave the smallest of nods.

Hermione took out her wand and did a quick spell to return everything as it was earlier.

The little girl's eyes stared at everything when it transformed, but at least did not look as scared as before. It was not much, but it was something Hermione decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stretched her back after spending a few hours hunched over books at her desk.

It had been many hours since lunchtime, and even though it had been a big meal she was getting peckish. She assumed Snape ate dinner at some point and perhaps she could invite herself. She had a few ideas to run by him.

Hermione put the books away and headed out into the corridor. She had no idea where to find him though so after heading downstairs and not seeing him anywhere she called out for Wiggly.

With a soft pop the elf appeared before her.

"Yes Missus, what can Wiggly do for Missus?"

Hermione smiled and leaned down.

"Do you know where your master is Wiggly? I was starting to feel like dinner and wondered if he would agree to me joining him for his."

Wiggly shook his head.

"Master is no eating well. He is working and forgets to eat and when I try to give he says no. He had lunchies, but that was not much."

Hermione stood up straighter and thought for a second.

"Wiggly, do you think I could make myself a plate of sandwiches and then point me in the direction to your masters workroom. Then I might be able to make him share one or two sandwiches with me."

Wigglys ears started to move as usual and a big smile lit up his face.

"Yes Missus, but I fix, you sit and I have plate ready in a blink of an elf's eye."

With that he was gone and Hermione took a second to look around in the gloomy parlor she had somehow ended up in. It was as dark as the other rooms. It did not feel like a joyous place to grow up in, perhaps after she had been here for a while she could take it up with Snape.

She still felt intimidated by him, he was a truly intimidating man. But in a different way that when she had been a child. Then it had been tinged by fear for her part, but now it was more awe. She knew how much he had gone through for years. To be able to maintain his secrets for so long and still live what looked like a normal, albeit reclusive life was impressive. To think of it, that was the right way to describe him Hermione thought, the man was impressive, in so many ways. And in all of the doom and gloom that was still partly there in him, he was a deeply caring and sensitive man. Any lesser person would have lost all faith in wizardingkind or even humanity after all he had been put through. But here he was, wanting the very best for a child he did not even know existed a short while ago.

After just a few minutes Wiggly appeared with a large plate of sandwiches, a pot of tea and two cups.

"This way Missus. We must go down to basement workroom. It is dark and we must be quiet, sometimes Master is not happy when I come in and be interrupting."

Wiggly led the way through several rooms and then down very dark stairs to a basement. It did not smell like a basement, and seemed extremely clean though compared to the rest of the house, but Hermione assumed someone like Snape would never work anywhere less immaculate.

There were several rooms that seemed to be mainly storage for a lab. Hermione assumed that he was making potions again, it did make sense in rooms like these where light or climate could not interfere.

After going through a wide corridor there was a large door at the end that Wiggly pointed at.

"Master is in there, do make quiet when you come in."

Hermione patted the elf's head and smiled.

"Don´t worry Wiggly, I have seen him in action in his potions classroom. I know not to wake the rage of this particular potioneer. Give me the food and tea and then you can head up keep Celia company. Tell her I will start with some easy lessons tomorrow, nothing magical though, just her ABC´s and numbers."

"Yes Missus"

And with that Wiggly was gone.

Hermione balanced the tray on one hand and gently knocked on the door. She heard a low but not too stern "Come in" and she opened the door and walked in to the room.

It was massive with many desks filled with different potions brewing on most of them. It was rather humid from all the steam rising from the cauldrons, but the air had a pleasant scent to it.

Over at the largest desk Snape was standing facing away from her stirring a pot with a hand that had done the same movements thousands of times it seemed. Because of the heat Snape had removed his jacket and now had a white crisp shirt on that had its sleeves folded up to the elbow. Hermione found herself entranced by the muscles moving in his arms as he kept on stirring. She had to consciously pull her eyes away, not that it helped. Her eyes now looked in to his dark ones. He had probably seen her staring and Hermione felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Granger?"

Snape said with what could possibly be a faint smile on his lips.

Hermione held out the tray to show him what she had brought.

"Wiggly told me you are not eating as much as you perhaps should, and since I was already going to eat I thought I might as well share the massive plate Wiggly gave me."

Snapes smile got even more apparent.

"I swear that little elf is more worried about me than both my parents combined ever were. But I owe him so I guess I might as well have a quick bite."

Hermione went to the only table that was nearly empty and set the tray down.

"Do you mean you owe him for helping you with Celia?" Hermione asked. It was not common that wizards felt any true gratitude towards their elfs and Hermione was glad that he of all people did.

Snape put his ladle down on the table next to him and walked over to where Hermione had just transformed her usual matches into chairs for them to sit. As Snape took a seat he sighed a little.

"I wish that was all, I am thankful for that too though. No I have treated him very poorly, without actually knowing it, but still. When the house was left for me I never went here since I was supposed to be dead. Minerva helped with a bit of paperwork-magic that made sure it stayed in my ownership though. What I never considered, but really should have, was that someone was living here. Wiggly. He felt that he still had an owner and therefore could not leave the house. He stayed here for years by himself just waiting for his Master to come home. I am not sure how he stayed as friendly as he has, I do not deserve it. He was abandoned for so long. I try to make his life as easy as possible now, but he is happiest when he gets to serve, so I try to let him. He gets on my nerves at times, but I owe him."

Hermione put a hand on Snapes left one that he had resting on his leg.

"You could not know he was here, and for what ever it is worth he seems to adore both you and Celia. How ever the years alone were, he seems to be very happy now. And to make him even happier, perhaps you can eat a sandwich or two."

The last part Hermione said with a cheeky smile that made it impossible for Snape not to smile back slightly.

Hermione poured the tea and they both dug into the sandwiches after that. As usual Wiggly had made far too much, but they were delicious.

As they were eating Hermione sat there looking at all the equipment that there was in the room. It was a potioneers dream to have what he did. Everything was of best quality and in perfect condition.

As she was looking away Snape looked at her. She was far too pale, most likely from staying indoors too much he assumed. But she had a glow to her that seemed to warm up the already warm room. He had seen her looking at his hands and forearms as she came in and thought that since she had taken the liberty to stare at him, he might as well return the favor.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and even though he tried not to think about that, it was just too evident. He tried to say to himself that she had been his student, and that he would not turn into one of those middle aged men looking at young girls. But a voice in the back of his head said that she was no ones student anymore. Realizing he had been staring at her far too long he lowered his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

"I assume you wanted something more than just dinner when you came down here. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hermione almost jumped a little, she had been looking at the bookshelves filled with books that took up a whole wall in the room.

"Yes, I almost forgot. Books will do that to a girl, well, this girl at least." She said with a smile.

"This is nothing though, I will show you the library tomorrow, I assume it is the perfect place to shove you off to if I start to find you annoying." Snape said with a raised eyebrow, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yes please do, I would love that"

Hermione shone with delight, and Snape suddenly felt rather pleased with himself.

"What I wanted to ask you about though, is Celia's room. It is rather gloomy and she has none of the things a young girl usually does. Would it be possible to get her some toys and other things?"

Snapes face fell a little.

"Off course, I don´t know why I did not think of it. I have told her she can ask for what ever she wants, but I know that she most likely would not, not to me anyway. I am not even sure she had anything that was her own before she came here."

Hermione looked at Snape with sympathetic eyes.

"Don´t worry, it is not like you have had to take care of a young girl before, how could you know what they need or want. I saw that she has more clothes than she could ever use in her wardrobe so you are off to a good start. I have an idea though. Since she is still scared of magic we should probably only get her non-magical things to begin with.

When I was a child my parents used to get a Hamley´s catalog before my birthday or before Christmas and ask me to put a ring around the things I wished for. I always loved dreaming of they splendid toys and arts and crafts that were in there. I usually only ended up getting one or two little things from what I had wished for, but it was enough. Choosing was part of the fun. If we can get her one of those she can look at it and wish for things without having to speak to us. It might make it easier on her."

Snape smiled.

"That is an excellent idea. I will order a catalog at once as soon as I have finished my potions."

With that he stood up and walked over to a potion that had just gotten a purple tint to it.

Hermione put what was rest of their dinner on the tray and walked over to where he stood.

"What is that potion, I am not sure I recognize it?"

As Snape was stirring he looked over at Hermione briefly.

"I know you don´t do well with not knowing everything, so when you bring us dinner tomorrow around the same time as today, I will tell you all about them."

With that he turned back to his potion and a very delighted Hermione took the tray and left the room with what appeared to be a slight skip in her step.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up early the next morning to get ready for her first lesson with Celia. Before falling asleep she had realized that having the lessons in Celias room might be a bad idea. At the moment it was the only place the child felt safe.

Hermione remembered being a child and having the sanctuary of your own room when life was too overwhelming. And Celia who had never had a safe place sorely needed one.

So Hermione decided to change the empty bedroom next to Celias into a proper classroom.

She spent several hours changing everything about the room. And when she was done it looked a lot like her first grade classroom. The walls were colorful and covering them were pictures of the letters of the alfabet and something depicting a thing starting with each letter. There was a big desk for Hermione and a slightly smaller one for Celia to work on. But there was also a large couch in a corner and a small craft station.

The room felt cosy and bright by the time Hermione was done.

Around 10 am Hermione knocked on Celias door. She had checked with Wiggly before to make sure Celia was up and had finished her breakfast before Hermione would go to get her.

As usual she got no reply and gently opened the door to find Celia sitting on her bed looking at her shoes.

"Good morning Celia, it is time for your first lesson. I hope you feel up for it." Hermione said as gently as she could.

Celia did not move but Hermione saw Wiggly coming in to the room as well, walking up to Celia and then reaching out a small hand towards the girl.

"Come now little missus, I go with you and nice missus Granger."

Celia slowly put her hand in Wigglys outstretched one and rose from the bed.

Together all three walked into the classroom and as Celia sat down on the chair that Hermione bade her to occupy she would not let go of the houself. Hermione simply transfigured another chair for Wiggly so they could remain together.

Hermione sat down on a chair as well and picked up a book.

"Today we will start out slowly. We have all the time in the world to learn new things, but for now, lets just enjoy something that is my favorite thing in the world, reading. I have brought a few of my own with me, and I would really like to share them with you. So get comfy and I will read a little to you, I hope you will learn to enjoy the wonder of a book the way I do. It can take you to different worlds, teach you things you never even knew existed and experience adventures with your fictional friends that some days seem just as real as actual people. I will start with a book I loved as a child, and still reread at times. It is called Mio my Mio and by is an authoress called Astrid Lindgren, she made me dream away more than anyone when I grew up. She has written of a girl that was stronger than ten men, children that turne into doves and what happens when someone leaves us"

Hermione read the first couple of chapters to Celia and Wiggly and it was apparent both of them were enjoing it. Wiggly´s eyes were bulging through it all and Celia seemed to relax slightly after a while not holding on as desperately to Wiggly and sometimes glancing up at Hermione.

After quite a while Hermione felt her throat getting sore and she decided it was time to call it a day, she did not want to push it.

"I hope you enjoyed that Celia, we will continue with it tomorrow. I guess you have heard of homework, and I have one for you." Hermione took out the Hamleys catalog she had received from Snape when he had swung by earlier before her class.

"This is a toy catalog Celia, and your assignment for tomorrow is to draw a circle around five things in there that you like."

Hermione handed Celia the catalog and the girl took it without looking Hermione in the eyes.

"I have some crayons and paper here as well if you feel like drawing something after your homework. If there is anything else you would like from this room or anywhere else you just ask me, or ask Wiggly to ask me if that is easier for you."

Celia turned away from Hermione and tugged on Wigglys hand to make the elf come with her. Wiggly grabbed the crayons and a large stack of colored paper as they walked towards the door. Wigglys smile was contagious and Hermione could not help beaming back. She had a feeling she would have two students each day instead of just one.

When dinnertime came around Hermione went to the kitchen to see what Wiggly had cooking. After mentioning to him in the morning that she would join Snape for dinner tonight as well, he decided sandwiches would simply not do.

Hermione felt a lovely scent coming from the stove as she entered. Wiggly had obviously been working hard, because on a counter stood a large salad bowl, a freshly baked loaf of bread and a bottle of wine.

"Missus, I made meaty soup with all the yummy things I could find."

Hermione laughed softly and looked down at the soup simmering in a pot on the stove. She was not sure what was in it, but it smelled lovely.

"Thank you Wiggly, it looks delicious, could you help me plate it all and then I can take it down to the lab."

Wiggly simply snapped his fingers and the food was all gone from the pot and counter.

"All done Missus, it all wait for you with Master now."

Hermione leaned down and put a quick kiss on the elf´s head.

"You are a marvel Wiggly, thank you so much."

As Hermione headed towards the lab, the tiny houself´s ears were pink and wiggling for quite a while.

Snape was stirring a ladle in a cauldron looking focused as Hermione came down.

Things had changed a little since last night. Instead of cauldrons on each surface, one table was cleared and on it the food now sat waiting for them.

"Do you want to eat first or should I show you what I am working on first?" Snape asked.

Hermione smiled.

"I think you know me well enough to know what I will answer."

"Well then. Let´s start over here then. On this side of the room I have mostly Wolvesbane potions brewing. I tend to always have several in the making."

Hermione looked a bit puzzled.

"Why do you have so much of it, do you sell it to St:Mungo´s?"

Snape sighed slightly.

"I wish. It actually all goes to Hogwarts. McGonagall has bought it all from me for the last few years. Since you have been at Hogwarts for quite a while after the war you know why."

Hermione looked down on the floor and looked heartbroken.

"When everything was rebuilt and the classes started up, we could see the one of the more horrible legacies of the war. Many of the families that opposed Voldemort were punished in many ways. But one that we did not know how usual it was until it was standing there in front of us, was how many children had been bitten by werewolves. I helped out building cells in the dungeons to be used when then full moon was high. Locking children as young as eleven in for those nights each month is horrible. I knew we have had a steadier supply of Wolfsbane potion the last few years, but somehow McGonagall managed to convince us it came from St:Mungo´s."

"It all came from my old lab, and now from here. I brew some other things for Hogwarts, but what I am more excited about are my experiments. I try to both improve on old potion recipes and make new ones. It passes the time, and I had to try to act muggle for years so getting to be an actual wizard at home made it a little easier."

Hermione put a gentle hand on Snapes and looked him in the eyes.

"You should see how much you improve those childrens lives, they can remain themselves even though they are in wolf form for those nights instead of becoming the beasts of true werewolves, it makes all the difference in lives that are already hard enough."

Snape looked like he was a bit uncomfortable getting a compliment and quickly changed the subject in a way he knew would be very effective.

"Do you want me to tell you about the other potions I am working on?"

It took at least 45 minutes with more questions from Hermione than Snape could count they had looked at every potion in the lab and discussed a few he was planning.

"Do sit down, and help yourself to some food please, I will be done in a minute or two." Snapes said as he added something to a cauldron that made the potion within change color from a bright red to a dull orange.

Hermione sat down on a chair, lifted the stasis charm that had been put on the food and poured up some soup for the both of them and cut the bread. As she did she noticed melted garlic butter at the centre of the loaf, her favorite. Her belly grumbled as a response to the scent filling the room.

Snape took a seat as well and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Garlic bread,it is a favorite of mine." He mused as they started their second meal together, but many more would follow.


End file.
